In Sickness and In Health
by FrenchFrySplash
Summary: Daniel gets sick. SG1 tries to help him.


So, this came to me when I was sitting in French Language Arts after I'd been home sick, and listening to people correct something I hadn't done. I hope you like it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1. I did not create it. I am simply using it's characters for my own, and hopefully other's, amusement.

**Daniel and the Cold**

It started with a sneeze.

They were all sitting in the commissary, Jack eating his pie, Sam her blue Jell-O, Daniel reading some book on Mythology, and Teal'c just sitting there practicing his stoic-ness.

That was when Daniel sneezed.

Jack looked up, a smirk on his face.

"Bless you," he said politely.

"Thanks," sniffed Daniel, picking up a napkin and blowing his nose loudly. Sam leaned away from him slightly.

"That was attractive," she remarked, an expression of disgust on her face.

"Are you feeling unwell, Daniel Jackson?" questioned Teal'c.

"I'm fine," said Daniel. Unfortunately, the fates seemed to be working against him that day and he sneezed again.

"Bless you," said Jack again, his smirk transforming itself into a smile.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Sam, discreetly moving her blue Jell-O as far away from Daniel as possible.

"Its just allergies," said Daniel.

"You only get allergies from travel," said Jack, his smile growing wider.

"I think you should go see Janet," said Sam.

"No, I m fine," said Daniel quickly, as he sneezed yet again.

"I concur with Major Carter," said Teal'c calmly, wiping snot off his face.

"That settles it then," Jack said happily. "Daniel, to the infirmary!"

He stood up, and grabbed Daniel by the arm. He looked pointedly at Sam, who sighed, looked longingly at her blue Jell-O, and grabbed Daniel by the other arm.

"Guys, I'm fine," Daniel protested weakly, as Sam and Jack lifted him bodily from the chair and starting dragging him towards the door.

"You are not, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c got up to follow them. "It appears that you are sick."

"Tee's right, Danny," chirped Jack. "You look pale."

"Sorry, Daniel," Sam apologized.

The team trooped through the SGC, until they arrived at the infirmary. Janet stared at them as they walked in.

"Oh, what now?" She asked irritably. "I was just about to go to lunch."

"Daniel's sick, Doc," declared Jack, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh?" Janet walked over to them, frowning at The Archeologist, who gulped. "What is it this time? Some kind of alien virus? Possession? Did you eat too much Jell-O again?"

"Um, Janet?" Sam said hesitantly. "That was me."

"Oh, whatever," Janet dismissed her friend with a wave of her hand. "Sam, Daniel, Jack, or Teal'c. You're all SG-1. Same Diff."

"Ah." said Jack. "Well, personally, I think it's a cold."

"A cold? Really?" Janet looked relieved. "Let's see…" she bent down and examined Daniel's eyes. "Yep, definitely a cold."

"You can determine that from Daniel Jackson's eyes?" asked Teal'c.

"No," said Janet. "I just had to make it look like I know what I'm doing."

"Ah…" said Jack, Sam, and Teal'c.

"That's comforting," muttered Daniel sarcastically.

"Well, get him on a bed," instructed Janet. "I'll give him some cough medicine."

"Oh, this should be fun," grinned Jack.

"You're enjoying this too much," grumbled Daniel as Sam and Jack dumped him unceremoniously on a bed.

"Indeed," said Teal'c, a small smile on his face.

"Wow," said Sam, leaning forward in amazement and scrutinizing Teal'c's face. "Is that real?"

"I do not know what you are talking about Major Carter," said Teal'c, the smile disappearing.

"What did I miss?" asked Janet, popping up beside the bed with a bottle of cough syrup and a spoon.

"Teal'c smiled," said Sam, pointing.

"NO WAY," Janet stared at Teal'c. "Seriously?"

"Yep," said Jack. "I saw it."

"I did not," stated Teal'c.

"You did," said Daniel.

"Be quiet, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. "You are sick."

"That reminds me," Janet smiled sweetly. "I have medicine, Danny!"

"What kind?" asked Daniel fearfully.

"Buckley's!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" cried Daniel in anguish.

"It works," said Janet. "Now, open up…" She poured some syrup into the spoon.

"Mm-mn," Daniel shook his head, keeping his mouth closed.

"Come on, Daniel," encouraged Sam. "It's not that bad."

"Mm-mn!" Daniel shook his head firmly.

"Let's go Daniel!" said Jack. "Just take it!"

"No!"

"Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. "If you do not open your mouth, I will open it for you."

Daniel opened his mouth, and allowed Janet to pour the medicine down his throat. He closed his mouth and his eyes, and shuddered.

"That was the worst experience of my life," he said finally, after about 15 minutes of just shuddering.

"I know," said Jack sympathetically, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Janet.

"No," said Daniel. "It takes time to work."

"Oh," Janet sighed, disappointed.

"So, what do we now?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," said Jack. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," said Sam. "What do you want to do?"

"Please," said Teal'c. "Do not start that again."

"Sorry," said the two sheepishly.

"I believe it is time to end this pointless story," continued Teal'c.

"Oh Thank God," said Janet. "I'm going to lunch now."

"I shall join you," said Teal'c, following her out of the infirmary.

"I have to go calibrate something to do something it wasn't ever intended to so," said Sam happily.

"Um…" Jack thought for a moment. "I'll go and…bug Hammond."

"I'll just stay here," Daniel called after them as they left. "Alone, as usual." He lay back on his pillow and sighed. "Well," he grumbled. "At least I didn't die."

And with that, a 100-ton anvil fell on top of him.


End file.
